Can't Help Falling in Love with You
by EiSeL
Summary: OneShot A series of events that make Hermione and Ron realize that they just can't help it anymore. Please read & review!


**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, this is my first Ron/Hermione fic. I got the idea from the song "Can't Help Falling in Love with You" by Elvis Presley. It was originally going to be a songifc but then I figured that it wasn't absolutely necessary to incorporate the lyrics. Enjoy!

WARNING: This story includes sexual themes. Do not read if you are offended by such material.

Disclaimer: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and other Harry Potter charaters/elements belong to J.K. Rowling- not me.

* * *

**Can't Help Falling in Love with You**

Hermione Granger lay on a blanket at the beach reading a book. The warm wind blew at the hair that had fallen out of her pony tail.

"'Mione, what are you doing!" yelled Ron Weasley from the water. "We're at the beach! Put down the bloody book!"

Hermione looked up and smiled. "But I just got to the good part!" she protested.

"Oh, come on! You can read it later!"

"I don't want to get in!" she yelled at him as she marked the page.

"You don't come to the beach to read, 'Mione! Besides, a little water never hurt anyone!" he said as he was knocked a few feet forward by a wave.

Hermione giggled and sat up. "Is that so?"

Ron smiled, ran up to where she was sitting, and leaned over so that he was about 6 inches away from her face. "Please get in the water."

Hermione stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms over her chest. "No."

"Then you leave me no choice." He looped an arm around her stomach, threw her over his shoulder, and stood up.

"Ah! Put me down!" she squealed.

"Nope, you're getting in the water," he said as he ran into the surf and set her down into the thigh-high water.

"Ugh! Ron, it's cold!"

"Oh, you'll get used to it after a while," he said as he splashed her. Hermione gasped and splashed him back and soon enough, they were having a water war. Hermione ran at him in the water and when she reached him, she jumped on him and he stumbled backwards a few steps before landing gracelessly on his bottom. She landed in his lap about 3 inches away from his face.

He smiled, leaned back, and propped himself up on his arms. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," said Hermione as she scooted off his lap and sat beside him.

"Okay, let's go get something." Ron stood up, stuck out his hand, and helped Hermione to her feet. They walked back up to the blanket, dried themselves off, and packed up their stuff. They started back after Hermione slipped on her flip flops.

"Ow!" yelled Ron as he dropped the blanket, landed on it, and picked up his foot to see a droplet of blood forming. Hermione kneeled beside him and examined it. "I cut my foot on a bloody seashell!"

"Well, that's what you get for not wearing shoes," she said as she stood up and helped him up but he never let go of her hand. Hermione looked up at him and he smiled.

"Okay, it's eating time!" he said as he led her back towards the boardwalk.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was so much fun!" squealed Hermione as they stepped off the Titla Whirl. 

"If you say so," said Ron, looking a little green, as he walked over to a picnic table to sit down.

Hermione went and sat beside him. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Something slow."

Hermione giggled. "Okay, let's ride the, um, Ferris Wheel!"

Ron looked around. "Which one is that?"

"It's that big round one with the pretty lights over there." Ron looked at her skeptically. "Oh, come on. You'll like this one."

"That's what you said about the last one… and the one before that… and the one before that."

"I promise that this one is slow." She stood up and grabbed his hand to make him get up. "Just trust me, Ron!"

"Okay, fine." Ron let Hermione drag him by his hand towards the Ferris Wheel. They got on and sat down.

They pulled down the guard and Hermione could tell Ron was freaking out. So, she turned to her side, put her hands on Ron's shoulders, and started shaking him. "Ron! Chill out!" Ron nodded as the ride jerked to a start. He braced himself but then realized that it wasn't going to go any faster than it was. "See?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, whatever," said Ron as he relaxed a little bit more and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, you were scared and you know it."

"I wasn't _scared_, exactly…"

"You were terrified!"

"Was not!"

"Actually, you were."

"Fine."

Hermione turned and looked at the lights that twinkled on the dark fairground. The smell of corndogs and funnel cakes wafted up into the starry night sky. A light summer breeze blew through the air and Hermione unconsciously snuggled closer to Ron.

Ron looked down and smiled. "Hey, 'Mione?"

She pushed herself off of him a little bit so she could look at him. "Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Hermione blushed, grinned, and nodded.

Ron leaned in until their noses were touching. Hermione closed her eyes as Ron cupped her cheek with his hand. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

It started out slowly but then they kissed with more urgency. Hermione was holding onto the back of Ron's head and pressing her lips into his harder.

Suddenly, the ride jerked to a stop. "Alright, you two lovebirds, time to get off," said the man operating the Ferris Wheel.

Hermione pulled away, blushed, and stepped off with Ron coming behind her. Once they were out of earshot, Hermione spoke up. "That was so embarrassing."

Ron chuckled. "I thought it was kind of funny."

"Well, it's good to see that you're feeling better."

Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulled her closer to him, and kissed her on the top of her head.

* * *

"Ron, where are we going?" asked Hermione as she looked out the window anxiously at the autumn leaves. 

"Well, you are going to learn a lesson in patience," said Ron as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Tell me!"

"I told you already- it is a surprise."

"I hate not knowing things!"

"Yeah, I kind of noticed."

"You git." Hermione shoved his head to the side and giggled.

"Merlin, woman! I'm trying to drive!"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Since when do you drive, anyway?"

Ron smiled. "Well, I'm sure you remember the incident in second year…"

"Ron, that car was bewitched to fly. This is a completely magic-free car. Besides, you flew your dad's car into the Whomping Willow."

"No one is ever going to let me forget that, are they?"

"Probably not."

"I see." Ron turned off onto a dirt road that went up the side of the mountain. They pulled into a clearing of trees and Ron turned the car off. He climbed out, came around to Hermione's side, and opened her door for her. Hermione smiled at the gesture and stepped out of the car. Ron went around to the trunk and pulled out a couple of blankets and a basket. He slung the blankets over his shoulder and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Where are we going now?" asked Hermione, absolutely beaming.

"We are going to the top of the mountain. It's not that far up. Maybe a 10 minute hike."

"Okay." Ron smiled and started on the trail. Once they got to the top, they were greeted by a large field of grass surround by a skyline of red, orange, and yellow trees. "Wow."

"I thought you'd like it," said Ron with a chuckle. He walked away about 20 yards while Hermione was taking it all in and then stopped. "This spot good?"

Hermione came out of la-la land and then walked over to him. "Yeah, that's great."

Ron proceeded to lay one of the blankets on the grassy ground. He sat down and looked up at Hermione. "You're allowed to come and sit, you know."

Hermione smiled, sat down beside him, and pecked him on the cheek. "What's in the basket?"

Ron grinned. "Oh, just a few necessities…" Ron opened the basket and it was full of candy and butterbeer.

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "Only you."

The next few hours were spent talking about friends, school, and other such things.

"I still think the time that you slapped Malfoy was brilliant," he said as he popped a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Oh, I was going to do more than that if you hadn't stopped me."

Ron chuckled. "I'm sure you would have."

Hermione leaned back and gazed at the watercolor painting in the sky. "Hmm. This is nice."

"Yeah," said Ron as he lay down beside her.

Without any warning, Hermione planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and slowly kissed her way to his mouth. "Thank," kiss, "you," kiss, "for bringing," kiss, "me," kiss, "here."

Ron wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over. "You're welcome."

He began showering her with soft kisses. His lips trailed down her neck and he unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt. He kissed every part of her skin that was revealed as he did so.

Ron made no move to turn the kiss into anything more than a kiss. She sighed contently knowing that she could trust him to ask her.

After a few more minutes, Ron rolled off of her and pulled Hermione closer to him. He pulled a blanket up around them.

"I heard from Harry and Ginny the other day."

"Did you really? What did they have to say?"

"Ginny's going to have a baby."

"Do they know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet?"

"It's going to be a little girl."

Ron ran his fingers through Hermione's hair. "When we have kids, I want to have a boy and a girl."

"When we have kids?" asked Hermione, beaming.

Ron blushed at his slip up. "I-I uh-"

"It's okay, Ron. That sounds good to me, too," she said as she snuggled up to him and they fell asleep in each other's arms under the stars.

* * *

"So, exactly how does this contraption work?" asked Ron from the couch. 

Hermione walked out of the kitchen and laughed. "Well, first, you have to put the tape into the VCR."

"Hey, don't blame me- I'm not used to all this muggle-ness."

"Well get used to it." Hermione set the popcorn down on the coffee table. "Give me the tape."

Ron reluctantly handed her the tape. Hermione walked to the VCR and put it in. Then she walked back to the couch and snuggled up beside Ron. Ron stared blankly at the TV. "Is this really what muggles do for fun?"

"I have to turn it on first," said Hermione as she picked up the remote and turned it on. Ron made a face of sheer astonishment. "Do you mean to tell me that Harry has never explained this concept to you?"

Ron picked up the remote and examined it. "Nope."

"Well, this is the remote control. When you push a button, a little invisible beam shoots out of it and into the television."

Ron nodded his head. "Like a wand."

"Yeah. I never thought about it like that."

Ron grinned. "Yes! 10 points for Ron because you never thought of something I did!" screamed Ron as he picked up a piece of popcorn, threw it into the air, and caught it in his mouth.

Hermione giggled. "You are such a dork, do you know that?"

"Yes, well I'm a sexy dork," said Ron with a grin. Hermione smiled and then shoved him lightly. "So what are we watching?"

"Titanic! It's history, adventure, and romance all rolled into one movie!"

Ron stared at her gaping. "Once a bookworm, always a bookworm..."

Hermione just ignored it and snuggled up closer to him. "Be quiet and enjoy the movie."

They sat and watched the movie in silence. When it was over, they just sat there and watched the credits.

"Well, wasn't that depressing?" asked Ron.

"Depressing? It was sweet!" protested Hermione.

"I thought it was depressing."

"It was sweet."

"Depressing."

"Sweet."

"Depressing!"

"God damn it, Ron. That movie is sweet!" said Hermione as she picked up a pillow and swatted him with it. Ron stared at her, then picked up another pillow, and whacked her back. Hermione started beating him over the head with the pillow and he soon fell to the ground. She sat on top of him so that he couldn't get away.

Ron was lying underneath her, chuckling. "'Mione, get off of me!"

"No!"

Ron groaned in frustration and finally just rolled over so that he was on top of her. Ron was still laughing a little bit but then it slowed when he saw that look in her eyes- that look that could only mean one thing. Before he could dwell on it much longer, Hermione reached up, intertwined her fingers in his hair, and pressed her lips against his.

There was nothing shy about this kiss. It was full of passion, desire, and urgency.

Ron caught on quickly and was soon running his tongue over Hermione's lips, asking for entrance. Hermione opened her mouth willingly. It was a battle of dominance. His tongue pressed against hers and massaged it sensuously. He then pulled away slightly and kissed his way down to her neck where he began to suck gently. He reached down to the hem of her shirt and slowly moved his hands up to her breasts.

Hermione let out a soft moan. "Ron, make love to me," she breathed.

Ron looked up. "You sure?"

Hermione nodded her head furiously. Ron reached down and picked her up. He climbed the stairs, never breaking the kiss. When he reached the top, he pulled away slightly and she began trailing kisses along his jaw. "Which one is your room?" asked Ron huskily.

Hermione's breath was coming is short gasps. "It's the third door down the hall to the left."

He wasted no time in getting there. He threw open the door, walked in, slammed it shut, and locked it. He carried her over to her bed and set her down gently. He flung his shirt off and it landed somewhere on the floor. He lowered himself back on top of her and she gasped as she felt his erection poking into her thigh.

Hermione reached up and pulled him closer to her so she could kiss him again, yearning for contact. Ron reached down and started to unbutton her shirt, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. Hermione leaned forward and shrugged off her shirt. He massaged her breasts through her bra.

Hermione reached down and her fingers found the button of Ron's pants. She fumbled with it, slowly but surely pulled down his zipper, and unintentionally brushed against his manhood, earning a throaty groan from Ron. He pulled off her jeans, settled on top of her, and licked her neck.

Hermione shuddered as his tongue trailed down to her covered chest. Ron reached around her, unclasped her bra, and looked down at her. Hermione suddenly became aware of how exposed she was and blushed, shying away a little bit.

"Don't be embarrassed," said Ron. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You're beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help but grin andRon smiled warmly in return as he descended on her lips once more. His fingers ran down her side and found their way to her core.

"Oh god," gasped Hermione as she closed her eyes and threw her head back. His fingers worked over her slit and she whimpered with every caress. It didn't take long before she shuddered in release. "Ron, I need you. Now."

Ron pulled off his boxers and slid down Hermione's underwear. He leaned forward and placed a hand on either side of her head. He looked down at her- she was shaking. "Scared?"

Hermione swallowed. "Terrified."

"We don't have to do this," said Ron, even though his body was screaming the exact opposite.

"No- I want to."

Ron nodded. "If you need to stop just say the word, okay?" Hermione nodded hesitantly. "Hold onto me," said Ron and Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around him.

Ron placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You ready?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and held onto him tighter. "Mmhmm."

Ron caressed her cheek and slowly nudged into her. Hermione winced as he broke her barrier. "Are you okay?"

Tears were welling up at the corners of her closed eyes. "Yeah. I- I'm fine. Just give me- give me a second." Hermione took a few deep breaths. "Okay, I'm ready now." Ron kissed her as he slowly started rocking himself against her.

It didn't take long before Hermione's pain disappeared and she soon caught on. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed him into her further. Ron took this as a signal to go on. He started going faster and soon found a rhythm. Hermione lifted her hips into him as he thrust, causing them to both moan. "Oh, God- Ron."

Her voice was driving him crazy. He couldn't hold it much longer, and judging by the way Hermione's was panting, neither could she. His hands found her breasts and started massaging them. Hermione let out a loud moan as she was driven over the edge, bringing Ron right along with her.

Ron rolled off of her and stared up at the ceiling, catching his breath. He looked over towards Hermione, who was still panting lightly. "You cold?"

Hermione looked at him with eyes still glazed with desire, brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and smiled. "Are you kidding?"

Ron smirked. They lay there in silence for a few more minutes. Then, Hermione propped herself up on her elbow and ran her hand down his sweaty chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to lose herself to sleep. "I think I love you," she said drowsily.

Ron was practically glowing. "You do?" He felt her nod her head against his shoulder. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. I can't help it."

Ron smiled. "I love you, too."

"Good," said Hermione as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Ron collected her up in his arms and kissed her on the forehead as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
